Forgiven
by Adamsgirl
Summary: Calleigh and Eric fight and then make up..... A little angsty, there are season 4 spoilers, but there just how i hope things will happen..Review are welcome, but be gentle, this is my first fic....


She walked into the empty apartment and sighed. She'd never have thought that in a million years, that she could be so angry at the only person she thought she could trust.

:Machine Beeping:

"Maybe some more great news!" she thought to herself. Today had been a tough one.

"Calleigh it's Eric." She groaned "Listen we need to talk..."  
"But we have nothing to talk about." she said to herself as she poured herself a glass of wine.

Then as the Message ended she heard a knock at the door. As she walked to the door a thought occourred to her, which made her stop in her tracks.

Too late.

"Calleigh i know your in there." called Eric

"Damn." she thought.

"Go away Eric!" God that sounded lame, she thought to herself.

"Calleigh...please... let me in."

She sighed. Why did he always get to her?

"What do you want?" She said as she opened the door.  
Eric walked in. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Good she thought.

"Calleigh.. i'm... i'm sorry." he said sheepishly.

That's it! She thought. Thats all he had to say! Eric, tested positive for Pot! Ryan and I had to take all the cases today, because Horatio's off hands, because of his stupid girlfriends murder, and to top it off Stetler had been her ass all day about the case."

She was mad and she didn't really care if she ended up hurting him. All she could think about was why he couldn't talk to her. Why did he always have to do something stupid! Before it was random women, now this! (Even then she had wondered why he hadn't just gone to her, she needed to vent about Speed too, even if it would be just sex..)

Eric could tell what she was thinking.

"Calleigh, I know that still doesn't make up for anything but..."

"Of course it doesn't! Eric what were you thinking! You could loose your job! Whats wrong with you." She cried.

At this Eric's face changed from sad to hurt. How could she say this to him.

"You were gone! Who the hell was i supposed to talk to, Ryan? Yeah knowing him he'd go and tell that reporter..." he sneered.

"You needed to talk? Eric I needed you! I couldn't even walk past ballistics without thinking about John. You did't even..." 

"You shut me out!" he yelled before she could finish. "How was i supposed to talk to you?"

They stood there in silence.

"Maybe i shoud go" He said finally.

"Thats a good idea." She said picking up her glass of wine. What she said next was so unexpected.  
"Try not to do anything stupid on your way out." She said before she could stop herself, but she couldn't have cared less.

Eric stopped. Without turning around he replied. "Why don't you have another drink..." He knew this time he should have stopped talking. He turned around to see the hurt expression on her face, immediatley wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

"Oh god Calleigh I..." He ducked as the wine glass came hurtling towards his head, barelly missing him and shattering as it hit the door.

If looks could kill, Eric Delko would have burst into flames.

"Calleigh." He moved towards her. She Backed up. He had gone to far.

Calleigh had hit a new low. She sat down at the table and began to cry. She couldn't believe what she had just done, What he had said. Good thing he ducked.

"Calleigh." He said as he knelt down beside her.

"Eric just go..." But he wouldn't. He put his arms around her and held her. She didn't know what to do. No one had ever hugged her like that before. Of course no one had ever made her feel like this.

"Just go." She cried weakly.

"Calleigh i'm so sorry.. about everything."

"No Eric I... overreacted. God if that glass had hit you..."

"It's ok i've had years of girls hurling things at me. I'm preitty good at knowing just when a girls about to snap."

She laughed into his shoulder dispite herself.

Eric just held her, smelling her perfume, just taking her in.

He started kissing her neck and she let him. It felt so good to just let go. He pulled away, but not for long, she then pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. Lightly at first, he helped her to her feet and pulled her in closer for a deeper kiss. She started to run her fingers down his chest, un-bottuning his shirt as she went, slightly moaning as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He pulled away for air and looked into her green eyes, seeing no sign of protest, he pulled her onto the table and kissed her sultry lips, tasting her fully. The only way he could describe the taste was simply Calleigh.

"Are you sure about this Calleigh?"  
"I don't think i've ever been sure of any thing before." She said and that was it. He pulled her shirt off and started to kiss her collar bone, while she wrapped her legs around him. She moaned softley and Eric could feel himself getting hard. He wanted her right there. Eric un-did her bra and looked down at her incredible chest. God she was beautiful. He started to kiss, and explore her. He moaned into her chest, licking and biting her, as he pushed her onto her back so he could have more room. Her hand moved backwords, knocking over every thing else on the table. She moved her hands to his back, and tightend her grip when she felt his tongue teasing her. Usually her nails digging into him like this would hurt, but all it did was turn him on even more. She wanted Eric. He could feel her shuddering underneath him and pulled up. Watching her lie there so raw and sexy, he could have come right there just watching her. She pulled herself up and whisperd for him to take her to the bedroom. He picked her up and carried her to her bed, never taking his eyes off her. He layed her down and started to kiss her stomach stopping at her pants. He slowley pulled them off, unwilling to give into her protests. Finally he had them off, and he started to play with her panties, pulling them off slowley. She moaned as he put his fingers inside her, he loved the look of pure exticy on her face. Finally she looked down and told him to stop playing games. He complied, quickly taking of his pants and her almost ripping of his briefs. She smiled, she knew this was going to be good. Before she could say anything he was inside her. She gasped at how good it felt. This must have be how Passion, Lust, Pleasure felt. No one had ever made her feel like that. He started to rock slowley and she met his rythym. Then the rocking became faster and more urgent. He started to moan and she had to bite her lip from crying out loud, but she couldn't hold it in too long, and finally cried out his name louder then she had ever cried out any mans name before. Soon she tightend and felt him come. They layed there for a while in silence while they caught there breathe. When he tried to pull away she told him to wait, she like the feeling of him inside her. After a few minute she let him go.

She looked over at him and smiled. He pulled her into him and held her, knowing that Calleigh was all he needed now.

Finally Calleigh broke the silence.

"Wow Eric that was.."  
"Yeah i mean Calleigh you were amazing."  
"You weren't to bad your self." She said playfully  
He smiled. God she was beautiful. This is all I need.

"Calleigh, listen about before, i'm really sorry..."

"Eric I know, I...beleive you." He still looked doubtfull. So she held him. She realized then that Eric was the only person in the world she trusted, without a doubt. It scared her, but she didn't run, she knew that Eric needed her, and that she needed him too.

Soon they fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming about what the future would bring...


End file.
